


Things That Make It Warm

by fxr_uppr



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/M, canonverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxr_uppr/pseuds/fxr_uppr
Summary: We snuggle up between the stonesWind blows peacefullyThere’s no place I’d rather beYou and me, we can make this hole a homeWe can fill it up with grass and all the things that make it warmWhen you leave, to go fly across the seaI'll be waiting here with junior and the flowers that we've grown.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Things That Make It Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Did I translate a Cavetown song to Norwegian simply because I didn’t want to research old Norwegian lullabies? Yes. In my defense, it’s soft. 
> 
> Definitely listen to the song while reading, here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcT0lUoNY4E
> 
> Borrowed @gabiwnomagic and @ahtohallan-calling‘s (on tumblr) KA baby OCs for this one, thanks gabi for giving me persmission :’)
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: fxr-uppr.tumblr.com

Anna makes her way down the wide castle hallways after a long day of queenly duties. She’s a natural—her mind is already racing a mile a minute, as Kristoff has told her before, so she is innately accustomed to the pace. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t enjoy this part, though, where she can let the world quiet down and take things slow, savoring every moment.

She reaches her bedroom, the door wide open. Kristoff is already there, his back turned as tends to their new additions to the family—two healthy twin boys. Their daughter is sitting on the floor by Kristoff’s leg, twiddling her feet from side to side with a focused look on her face. _Impatient as ever_ , Anna thinks. _Wonder where she gets it from_ , she chuckles to herself.

Kristoff turns, the lilted, bright voice behind him awakening his senses. Ingrid’s face lights up, her eyes going wide with joy as she notices her mother in the doorway. “Mama!” she exclaims, bounding over to Anna and hugging her legs until she leans down to pick her up.

“Someone’s excited,” Anna laughs, playfully draping Ingrid over her shoulder, who erupts into a fit of giggles. “D’you miss me?”

Ingrid suddenly tries to look very serious, but on her little freckled face, it just looks cute. She nods solemnly. Anna hugs her tighter as Kristoff speaks up.

“What do we think, bedtime?” he asks, anticipating to be met with resistance on the part of a particularly stubborn five-year-old. Anna expects this too, and she begins softly stroking her daughter’s back to comfort her.

“But Mama just got here!” she protests.

“I know, I know, but we’ll have plenty of time this weekend when we go out to the cabin. No more stupid queen stuff then, hm?” Anna reminds her as she plays with Ingrid’s braids. Ingrid perks up and grins. “Yeah, no more stupid queen stuff!”

“Ingrid!” Kristoff scolds, trying to keep the smile off his face while he feigns disapproval.

“Mama said it first!”

“Plus,” Anna starts, “I’ll hold you really tight while Papa sings goodnight to us, alright?” Ingrid nods.

Anna excuses herself to get out of her skirts and stiff corset, changing into her much comfier nightgown. She sighs contentedly when she’s finally ready for bed, her hair down in waves atop her shoulders. When she is reunited with her husband and children, Ingrid is already on the bed, waiting for everyone to join her. She makes little grabby hands towards Anna when she walks in.

“Shall we?” Anna asks Kristoff.

“I thought maybe we could stay in here tonight? You know, have everyone together?” he suggests, holding Peder in his arms. Anna smiles. “You have the best ideas,” she says, going on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. She can make out the sound of disgust coming from their daughter, and Kristoff chuckles against her lips.

Kristoff passes Peder off to Anna. “I’ll get Niki, you get over there before she kills one of us.” Anna climbs on the bed carefully. Ingrid sits in her lap and helps support Peder with her own lap, so that Anna can make good on her promise to hold Ingrid tight.

Kristoff grabs his lute from the corner of the room where it was leaning against the wall, and brings Niklas to the bed, small enough for him to support his entire body with just one of his arms. He snuggles in next to Anna, who rests her head on his shoulder. She takes in his smell, which is constant and steady, like him. Niklas sits on his lap with room to spare as Kristoff positions his lute. “Scooch in,” Anna says to Ingrid, pulling her in closer.

“So, what will it be? Do you want the one about reindeers?” Kristoff suggests. “We know how much you love the voices Papa does for that one,” Anna adds.

Ingrid thinks hard, her face scrunching up. Then, her eyes go wide. “Oh, I know, papa! Sing the one about the birds! Who build a nest!”

“Oh, I love that one!” Anna chimes in, nestling in under his chin.

Kristoff clears his throat, work-worn fingers finding the right chord to begin on, and starts to strum. Anna closes her eyes before he sings the first line.

_Fjærene mine ser ut til å ha tatt stormen_

_De føler seg ganske slitte_

_Endelig fant vi ly gjemt borti en vegg_

_Selv om det foreløpig er ganske lite_

He looks down, and his wife and children are all clinging to him. Niki watches him in complete wonderment, and Ingrid is hanging on his every word, looking at him like he hung the moon.

_Du og meg, vi kan gjøre dette hullet til et hjem_

_Vi kan fylle det opp med gress og alle tingene som gjør det varmt_

_Når du forlate, for å fly over havet_

_Jeg venter her med lille og blomstene vi har dyrket._

Kristoff hums in between verses. Anna can feel the deep rumble vibrating from his chest, easing her. She opens her eyes to watch him, but they soon flutter shut again.

_Samler klumper av kjepper og blader_

_Har forlatt meg ganske sliten_

_Kan jeg hvile hos deg en stund?_

He looks down at Anna and smiles. She looks peaceful like this, when the universe is slow.

_Vi koser oss mellom steinene_

_Vinden blåser fredelig_

_Det er ingen steder jeg helst vil være._

_Du og meg, vi kan gjøre dette hullet til et hjem_

_Vi kan fylle det opp med gress og alle tingene som gjør det varmt_

_Når du forlate, for å fly over havet_

_Jeg venter her med lille og blomstene vi har dyrket._

He finishes the song, softly strumming the strings of the final chord. He doesn’t put his lute down before checking to see if Ingrid is asleep. As usual, she is, as are the twins. Carefully, as not to wake them, he turns to Anna to suggest they carry them to their respective beds and cribs—but she has drifted, too, the stress of the day wiping her out and exiting her mind as a sense of calm washes over her slumbering face.

With his little family asleep on his lap, against his side, he, too, feels peaceful. For so long, he wanted something simple like this. Eventually, he had given up on having a family of his own. He has Sven, and he has the trolls, but he had always secretly craved something like this. A place of his own. A place where he does more than merely belong—a place he is loved.

Kristoff wouldn’t dare wake them, not now. Instead, he places his lute down on the side of the bed as cautiously as possible, settles in, and closes his eyes. He is home.


End file.
